A Kingdom HeartsFinal Fantasy X Crossover
by SkyDarkStar
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, and it is currently a work in-progress. I am pretty excited about it, and I hope my readers will enjoy it as well. This fanfiction will cross with other Final Fantasies, but the main one is X. With this fanfiction, I wanted to take a more... dark, symbolic perspective of the KH franchise. So please, leave me good critiques!


"Riku… Wherever you are, I hope you're listening. I feel it in my heart, pulsating more strongly every day. This darkness… I don't know what to do. I know you've been through it, and the fact you're now undertaking the Master Qualification Exam proves your inner strength. I'm sorry Riku, but… I'm just not as strong as you. I never was, and never will be. I know someday this will overwhelm me, and to be honest, I'm starting to care less and less. Me, the hero of light? Ludicrous. Hilarious. I'm essentially a walking bomb now, time being its only and final detonator. I've kept this secret even from my beloved Kairi, and my brother, Tidus, and his girlfriend Yuna, and… even you. I only pray now, that when this internal fight finally ends, you'll be strong enough to disintegrate my darkness with light. Will I betray my friends, even go about hurting them? Will I shroud other worlds in my own weakness? Riku, the thing that terrifies me most is… I actually want these dark realities to happen…"

Sora, the renowned hero of light, stood at the edge of the circular island connected by wooden bridge to the island where the Seaside Shack lay. Tears poured from his eyes as he confessed his deepest, darkest fears to his best friend Riku. The raining tears weren't all the result of his impending doom. He felt jealousy, anger, sadness, and a sense of worthlessness from not being there with Riku taking the Master Qualification Exam. He still remembered vividly that day, when he and Riku first arrived at the location of testing, only for Sora to be rejected apathetically. They never fully explained why, but Sora knew it was because of his corruptive condition. Yen Sid and even Micky looked down on him as if he was weak; weaker than Riku. But now he could not help but agree with them as his tears became one with the still waters surrounding Destiny Islands, unintentionally making the innocent sea aware of his intense emotions.

After feeling a slight satisfaction of ventilating his himself with oral confession and tears, he wiped his dirty face from the wetness with his arm before sitting down with an exhausted crouch on the sandy ground. It was to be expected, of course, given what he's been through over the past few weeks. His lack of sleep, combined with the stress of his internal conflict darkened his naturally innocent, soft face to that of a hardened, melancholic one. Insomnia piled evidently even under his once cheery eyes. As of late he's been distancing himself from the others, interacting with them only when necessary, masquerading as if nothing was bothering him. He suspected they were aware of something, but no one as of yet, has bothered to asked, much to his content.

A few weeks ago, a somewhat exciting event befell Destiny Islands, shortly after Sora returned after being rejected entry to the Master Qualification Exam. He had thought life would be boring and meaningless here at the islands, until one morning during one of his depressed, lonely walks along the water shores; he spotted his older brother, Tidus lying on the sandy ground holding hands with his lover, Yuna. He couldn't believe the unexpected surprise, and for a time, he actually felt better. Later that day Sora, he took them back to the main islands where they awoke hysterically in hospital beds. Apparently in their own world, they told of a series of events that caused our two worlds to more or less fuse together. The joining was slow but steady, so no one would notice it right away. But they feared if this union lasted long enough, then catastrophes would surely generate. But of course, even to them the complexity of this was a great mystery. But one thing they were certain of was that their enemies, just like they did, would surely traverse into our world, most likely joining forces with our enemies to create sinister alliances. In order to balance this, they agreed to stick around and assist, should the dreadful occasion arise. But they also said they would train us, to get us stronger to prepare just in case. Naturally Kairi and Sora agreed, and since then he's spent less and less time with her. While she was training with Yuna, the exact regiments of her training ignorant to him, Sora was privileged with training under Tidus. He admired him greatly and the training was tough, but the fruits of hard work are starting to pay off. Originally he thought it would help stave the darkness, but sitting there now, he's painfully realized all it's done is strengthen its lust.

He sat back on the ground, the hotness of the sand massaging his aching muscles as his eyes gazed at the starry sky. Not realizing how much time had passed, he tried to ignore the sting he felt every so often from the small bruises and welts he received from playing blitzball. He found it ironically humorous how Tidus had used the sport as a "break" from their training when in fact it was more work. Still, that didn't take away from the small sense of true fun it brought him, and not just the fake display of it he showed in front of him. His mind wandered to thoughts concerning rivalry, wondering what it would be like to watch a fight between Tidus and Riku. They were strong, confident, and more experienced in battle than he was, perhaps it would instill some inspiration in him. But the thought of battling caused a familiar stirring inside him, one he both detested and craved. Instantaneously sat up while still crouched, and his two signature keyblades manifested themselves in the grip of his hands. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

These two keyblades were like two sides of the same heart; his angel and devil; light and dark. His Oathkeeper represented his dying light, the promises he's bound himself to, essentially the keeper of his positive ambitions. Lately he's realized its coat of light has dimmed considerably, as has its strength and presence. His Oblivion on the other hand, represented the truth that doesn't want to be heard or thought, the desire for loneliness and power, essentially the exact opposite of his Oathkeeper. Naturally, the strength and presence of this keyblade grows stronger by the day, Sora has to be careful nowadays to hide its dark aura during training.

He laid back down on the sand after dematerializing his powerful weapons, trying to scatter his thoughts, not wanting them to piece back together. He counted the stars, until his eyes noticed a constellation oddly shaped like the Paopu fruit he and Kairi shared. He felt Oathkeeper pulsate sadly in his heart, mirrored by his expression. He hadn't realized perhaps he needed more light in life. He hadn't realized he needed more of Kairi… "One sky, one destiny" he whispered to himself quietly.


End file.
